His Sweet Reward
by Mizu-Licious
Summary: IchigoxKon PWP Yaoi GUYonGUY Relationships Major Warning, Folks Yes, yes. Kon and Ichi share the same body but I couldn't help it. I've seen this idea and I was dying to try it! Please forgive me if it grosses you out or it's not as great as you want it


_Alrighty. I wrote this after reading enough Bleach yaoi that I just HAD to write my own. I would love to hear what you, the reader, thinks of my little idea so read, review, review! Oh! I marked it as IchixIchi cuz I couldn't find Kon's name. Besides, It sorta is IchixIchi so... yea._

_Disclaimer: No I does not own Bleach. All I own is my little iPod and a very small amount of cash. Of course, I have my PS2 too and digital camera. But I don't own this computer. It's my mom's. I do own the things inside of it though. And it seems I also own the ability to rant about random crap I own so please go ahead and read the story now; I hope you enjoy it as much as my editor did. If there's any mistakes, blame her. She was too caught up in the story to actually edit. She like... couldn't focus on her job and stuff. Anyway!... Why's all this in the disclaimer? Oops... Go read!  
_--------------------------  
_His Sweet Reward  
_--------------------------

Once again, Ichigo had left Kon to watch his body while he took care of a few hollows. It's not that Kon didn't like getting to borrow the boy's body for a while, just that he didn't like how rough Ichigo was. He'd shove his _arm_ down Kon's throat then he'd yell for him to watch his body; _Might not be back until early in the morning!_ He told him.

Kon sighed as he began to walk leisurely down the dimly lit streets, hands buried in his pockets, feet dragging along the cement. He did not have much to do since when they switched, all Ichigo _ever_ allowed him to do was stay at the house. _Sit in my room and watch my family, if a hollow comes... try not to get TOO beat up._ So, since he couldn't go anywhere, he took his time going _home_, looking at all the buildings, staring at the stars; anything he could find. Every once and a while, he thought about sitting at the park for an hour but then again, there's no telling when Ichigo would _really _get back. With a final uninterested sigh, Kon headed home to do his job.

'_Watch the family, protect the body; I get it, I get it,'_ he thought to himself.

When he finally got there, Kon placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it with ease. Entering the Kurosaki residence, Kon called out to see who was awake.

"Karin? Yuzu? Pop?" When he did not get an answer from any of them, he decided to check the rooms just to be sure.

Sleep, sleep, sleep; all three were fast asleep. He stretched out lazily as he walked to Ichigo's room. Walking in and locking the door behind him, Kon sat down on the bed. After only two minutes, Kon became extremely bored; there wasn't anything fun in the room since Ichigo was such a tense person. Always scowling, yelling, or acting cocky with his cocky attitude but, as much as Kon hated to admit it, Ichigo had some good points.

_As tough as he acts, he's still a big softie. He's always trying to protect his friends and I bet if he smiled every once and a while, he'd be kinda cute, not that he isn't... cute...now—_

Calling Ichigo cute... was not as bad as Kon thought it would be. If anything, it came quite naturally.

_Yea... cute and he's got a nice body, too. I bet he has a big... sword to go with it._ Kon snickered to himself before the _real_ curiosity set in. _I'm... in his body; I could find out if I wanted to._

With a quick glance around the room, Kon timidly reached down to _his_ pants, an anxious feeling boiling within him. As he unbuckled the belt, he couldn't help but lick his lips, inhaling a shaky breath afterwards. His jeans were unbuttoned, his zipper was unzipped, all Kon had to do was pull the pants and boxers off Ichigo's hot body. Releasing his actually erect length, Kon sighed contently as he began to stoke the sensitive limb. He didn't know _why _he was doing it just that it felt _good_. He'd shut his eyes and when his hand stroked upward, he'd brush his thumb over the head and when he his hand went down, he'd give a small squeeze, causing himself to gasp slightly.

With his head dropped back, Kon picked up the pace a little, his breath slightly irregular. Even though it was already Ichigo's body, Kon couldn't help but wish he had his own so he could play with the orange haired death god whenever he wanted. Picturing himself with his own body, toying with Ichigo, being dominated by him, Kon couldn't stop the moan that slipped from his lips.

"_Ichigo..._"

"What?"

Kon's eyes shot open as he stared, horrified, at the object of his affection who was staring back at him, balanced in the window.

"H-how long have you b-been there?"

"Since you started." Kon was frozen stiff as Ichigo's spirit walked slowly toward him before he kneeled down to match his eye level.

Biting his lip, and technically taking a hold of his own erection, Ichigo began to pick up where Kon left off. This time, instead of using just his thumb, Ichigo swirled his hand over the head. Kon let out a strangled sound, as if he was afraid and he was holding back so Ichigo took that time to climb behind him as he continued to stroke him. Kon let out another moan, Ichigo's warm breathe tickling his neck, his hands working attentively on bringing him to his release. As he strokes became faster, his grip a little tighter, he began lapping at Kon's neck causing him to arch into his touch. As Kon's breath hitched in his throat, he placed his hand onto Ichigo's, stroking himself along with the substitute death god. Quickly grabbing onto Ichigo's wrist, Kon let out a final moan as he hit his orgasm dead on, releasing all over Ichigo's hand. Kon turned his head and watched as the spirit licked his hand clean, getting him aroused all over again.

"Ichi...go... You-"Before Kon could say much more, Ichigo cut him off with a few chaste kisses on the lips.

Turning around and straddling the teen's waist, Kon continued with his own series of kisses, all of which were far from innocent. Kon could not help himself any longer as he rocked his hips against Ichigo's, highly turned on by only a few kisses. While he slid his hand down, cupping Kon's rear, pushing him closer, Ichigo broke the cycle of kisses to assault his neck with little nips and nibbles. Kon, pushed down by the boy, pressed between him and the mattress, moaned at the thought of Ichigo penetrating him. He jerked his hips upward, causing friction between himself and Ichigo as the orange haired teen grinded against him as well.

"Ichigo, please--!"

Ichigo thrust his hips harshly against Kon's crotch, silencing him immediately when he began to undress him soon after. The minute Ichigo had his pants off, Kon, being a very impatient mod soul, began to touch himself once again, dying for Ichigo to take care of his problem.

"Don't."

Kon panted erratically, the back of his hand covering his mouth to some extent while he followed his direct order. Ichigo undressed himself in record time, still managing to tease Kon in the process. Leaning down to kiss the flustered male, Ichigo gave his thighs a small squeeze and once he pulled away from said kiss, he hopped off the bed and walked over to a neighboring closet.

Kon whined as he pushed himself up to lean on his lower arms for support, giving Ichigo's retreating figure a confused look. However, soon Ichigo returned which a bottle of something, the label being very illegible to Kon. As Ichigo climbed back onto the bed, he showed the bottle to Kon, who only moaned in return, becoming even more excited if possible. It was the emergency lube that Ichigo kept for just such an occasion. He hurriedly squeezed a little onto his fingers, working it on before sliding them down to Kon's small entrance. Rubbing the lube around the puckered hole, Ichigo soon slide his finger in, gaining a suppressed moan of pleasurable pain from Kon.

Ichigo seemed to take great enjoyment from forcing Kon to writhe and wiggle beneath him, Kon, on the other hand, could not quite get used to the feeling. It caused him to let out weird, entangled breaths, little moans pushed out at the end.

"_Ichigo, I need more...!_"

Ichigo smirked, sliding another digit into him, moving them slowly in and out, and stretching the small hole.

"_Ichigo! More, plea-_"

Ichigo placed a hand over Kon's mouth, silencing him quickly while the smirk on his face never faded away. Gesturing for him to stay quiet, placing a finger over his own lips, Ichigo moved his hand lower to toy with Kon's erection. Kon watched through hazy eyes as Ichigo licked his lips, soon, once again, forcing a loud moan from him as Ichigo jerked his hand up and down his engorged flesh. With Kon being so caught up in what Ichigo's hand was doing to him, he hardly noticed the stiff shaft prodding his rear gently until it began pushing into him. He hadn't seen Ichigo use the lube but he could tell it was there as he arched his back off the bed, a paused moan caught in his throat.

"Ichigo--!"

Neither one could take much more suspense as the death god shoved into his human body with one quick thrust. Kon _would_ have cried out if it were not for the fingers shoved into his mouth, giving him something to suck on. Ichigo allowed him only a moments rest before sliding out to the head of his cock and slamming back in to the hilt. The excited mod soul managed to shout anyway as Ichigo picked up speed and force. As he stroked Kon's length, he lifted his hips a little as well, shoving into him at an angle, slamming against his prostate, twice; both times, Kon let out another strangled moan along with a chain of incoherent curses, still somehow ending up in begging Ichigo to move faster and harder. Ichigo propped one arm by Kon's head as he leaned down, kissing him, full force, as his other arm stayed firmly around his waist, keeping it elevated off the bed.

Kon moaned once again as Ichigo's tongue nudged his own, his hands traveling eagerly down Ichigo's body, pushing closer if it was possible. With sudden, inhumane speed, Ichigo manage to withdraw from Kon's body and lift Kon up to where Kon was straddling his waist. As Ichigo slammed back into him, hitting his prostate once again, Ichigo wrapped his hand around Kon's neglected member, stroking it in time with each violent thrust. Kon wrapped his legs around him, his finger digging into Ichigo's shoulders as he moaned and groaned at every touch.

"_Ahh..!_ Ichigo, just—ooh fuck—!"

Kon slammed his hips down to meet with Ichigo's brutal shoving, making it even harder as he lost the ability to yell _anything_ at Ichigo.

The young death god brought Kon in for another kiss, this one being fairly rough as he lightly sucked on Kon lower lip, giving his erection another tight squeeze causing him to let out a silent scream while coming for the second time. As he rode out his orgasm, Kon's inner walls clamped down on Ichigo's length, milking an orgasm from him as well.

As they sat there, panting with each other, Kon began to wonder aloud.

"Ichigo...? Why'd you do this? You know, you'll feel it all in the morning."

Ichigo chuckled to himself as he just let his head rest on Kon's shoulder, his speech barely above a whisper.

"You wanted it and I thought you deserved it. Just think of it as a reward..."

Kon mumbled a very sheepishly quiet 'thank you' as Ichigo slowly slid out of him. Once they were both somewhat cleaned off, Ichigo allowed Kon to spend the night in his body as they both lay down, tired from the previous activities. As Kon drifted off to sleep, Ichigo laying nearly unconscious beside him, Kon smiled to himself before speaking up.

"Ichigo?"

"Wha...?"

"I feel like I should pay you back."


End file.
